Titan Warriors
by FeatherOfARaven
Summary: The Teen Titans get themselves into a big problem when BeastBoy and Starfire obsese over the Warriors series and ruin one of Raven's Spells then transfur into one of the very books with a intriging charater tagging along.
1. What Just Happened

**Me:**Why hello people. This takes place after the book _Eclipse_and i don't own.. well anything...besides my drawings and CDs...heh heh...

**Raven:** Why not just start the story. You have nothing better to do.

**Me: **That was SOOOOOO uncalled for...but good point.

**Beastboy:** Are you even gonna defend your self?

**Malchior:** Raven apologize.

**Beastboy:**Why don't you shut-up lover-boy....err-dragon-magic-guy-thing.

**Raven:** *Sigh*

**Me: Ughh i want a taco....ON WITH THEE STORY!!!**

_This was sponcered by British Tacos_

Go ahead and try one there Delicious :D

I can't spell worth crap.....

* * *

"Damn..." Raven muttered under her breath. She was preparing a spell to put herself into Malchior's book, and it wasn't going as planned. She had the book in the middle of her pentagram but she was missing one ingredient: Lilac.

* * *

"No…!" Beastboy shuttered. He wasn't expecting the strange cat 'Sol' to ruin Shadowclan! Starfire turned, "What is the page of which you are on Beastboy?" He looked up," I'm almost done with the book." He grinned sheepishly.

_'Now Raven can't say anything about me not reading.'_ He looked around. _'Hey… where is she anyway?'_He closed the book and jumped off the couch. "Come on Star let's go show Raven how incredibly awesome I am." He winked as he showed of his rather pathetic muscles. Starfire nodded with a confused face, she would never understand the green boy.

* * *

Raven opened the book and placed it in the circle. "Azarath metrion zynthos." She muttered quietly she was too far in to the spell to stop. She was going to take care of the problem before it got worse.

* * *

Beastboy and Starfire walked into her room to see Raven's eyes glowing as she recited some kind of spell. He walked up to her and dropped his book into the circle on top of Malchior's book, grabbing Raven's shoulder to see if she was ok. And right as Starfire grabbed him to pull him away, Raven finished the spell.

* * *

Raven woke to see herself in a forest, right by water. She looked up._ 'A lake…? Aren't I supposed to be in Malchior's book?'_ She looked down and gasped, "Why do I have fur?! And a tail?!" She looked into the water to see a strange midnight blue cat with violet eyes starring back at her with a mix of shock and confusion.

She then turn and saw three other cats. One gray one with green tipped fur and green eyes. An orange tabby with red stripes and green-almost glowing-eyes, and a black one with silver tuffs on the tips of his ears and chest and red, malicious eyes starring at her with a hunger, hate, and affection.

"Why my dear Raven," He purred, "You seem to have put us into a bit of a problem."

"Malchior," She growled. The tom smirked.

"Oh friend Raven! What is of the happening?" Starfire squeaked as she saw her self in cat form, eyes wide with shock.

Beastboy got up and glared towards Malchior. Not taking his eyes off him. Raven could feel the hatred radiating off him. She sighed. _This is going to be difficult to explain Malchior's being here, where ever here _is.

* * *

Brambleclaw glanced around. Spiderleg and Whitewing stiffened. "Didja' here that?" Spiderleg whispered.

"It's coming from the shore of the lake." Whitewing shuddered under the thought of Windclan invading again.

Bramleclaw thought for a moment then mumbled, "Let's go. Whitewing, go get backup."

She nodded and took off hoping nothing bad was coming.

* * *

Raven's empathy was overwhelming with the hostility raiding of the boys. She was picking up other people…err…cats. "Shut up. I feel other…cats." Malchior glanced around. She knew he felt it too. His ears pointed to the bushes just ahead. "Nobody use their powers, got it? " She forced through her teeth. They all nodded solemnly.

* * *

"Firestar," The orange leader looked up from his meal, "Yes."

He looked at Whitewing expectantly.

"T-there are intruders… we think," She stuttered as looked at her paws. She frowned. '_I hope nothings happened to them.'_

* * *

Malchior looked up. "Who's there." He stated calmly. He could feel Raven's rage coming off in waves. Two cats stepped out. One had brood shoulders and starred at the cats with anger, while the other was a black tom with skinny, long legs and looked at us with excitement in his eyes.

* * *

Raven looked up and sighed,_ 'Where are we?' _She glanced up just as three more cats joined the group. One gray, one white, and one with a fire-like coat. The fire cat spoke loud but gently.

"You are in Thunderclan territory. Do you care to explain why?" Beastboy's eyes widen in shock as he looked to the ground. Raven's eyes narrowed. "I'm afraid we are lost would you mind if we stayed with you for a while?" Beastboy grinned sheepishly as he looked at Firestar._I can't believe it! We're in my book!_

* * *

Firestar looked at the green-gray cat. "Perhaps," His eyes narrowed. "What are you're names." The black cat answered first." I'm Dragon." The strangely blue colored she-cat's eyes flashed with pain and regret. She sighed and answered in a dead voice, "Raven." The orange one perked up at the question. "I am the one called by Starfire!" _That will be a little confusing…_The grey-green one looked up, eyes twinkling." Call me Beast." The one known as Raven rolled her eyes. Firestar chuckled in amusement.

"Brambleclaw lead them to camp." The deputy nodded and turned to lead the way back to camp."

* * *

Raven shuddered; Malchior was rubbing his tail on her leg. "Stop." She hissed, ears down she crouched, and a tree behind them snapped in half as black energy covered it. He looked at her with admiration as all they cats jumped and turned to see just what was happening.

"You have quite the strength, huh?" She looked at him with disgust. And walked ahead of them as Beastboy went over to comfort her._ Beware my sweet Raven. For you shall be mine._

* * *

Jayfeather could feel it. They had visitors. One smelt of lilac and other herbs while the one next to her smelt of many different animals. Another smelt of mint and the one in the back smelt of time and dust.

The one that smelt of lilac was starring at me. I glared at her. She glared back. This is going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Me: How did you like it? Seriously tell me. Any story ideas or anything...**

**I'd like three reviews from DIFFERENT people in order for another chapter.**

**Flamings accepted:]**

**Now i'm gonna go see New Moon with my mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**....I wanna see how close they go with the book^^'**

**Raven: You just want to see Taylor's body.**

**Me: Okay....just a little-grabbs camera and popcorn-**

**LATER!!**

**Monie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven**

Raven sighed; this place was overwhelming her with emotion. The cats were starring at them with anger and ferocity. She looked at the ground as they walked up to Firestar's room; there was moss in one corner,_ used as some type of bedding._ She looked up to see two other cats in the room as well. The blind one who was glaring at her and a ginger she-cat looking at them with curiosity. She looked back up to the leader while suppressing a sigh," What do you want?" The leader's fur bristled.

"We want to know why you're here and trespassing on Thunderclan grounds." Growled the blind one. I turned to him and gave him a harsher glare then the one before hand. I felt his regret even though he pushed on with his own glare.

"Jayfeather stop." Whispered the ginger cat. Firestar looked at me with suspicion. I took a step forward as he readied himself for an attack and growled.

"Raven stop." Cried Beastboy. I took a step back feeling shame for letting my teammates see me like that. _I really need to meditate._ I could feel the one know as 'Jayfeather' looking at me in wonder.

I focused in complete concentration as I tried to connect my mind with his. _'What do you cats want with us?'_ She felt the shock and surprise radiating of him.

'_Are you Raven?'_ His mind gasped.

'_Yes now would you care to explain what's going on?'_ She was blocking out all the other cats as a different conversation took place.

'_I'm Jayfeather. We are in Thunderclan camp. How are you doing this?'_

'_That is of none of your concern. Thank you.'_ She cut the bond before he asked more questions. This is **defiantly** going to be a long day.

**Jayfeather**

_How did she do that? And she doesn't even have to go in people's dreams! She can do it in daylight!_ He was still shocked, and why go in his mind? He felt no sympathy and she **knows **he is blind. He was going to take to this cat, whether she wants to or not. "Firestar, I think these cats are here to help us, they have come after the battle with Windclan, it must be a sign." Leafpool concluded. Firestar looked at Leafpool.

"Leafpool, I trust your judgment, but have you had a sigh from Starclan?" He asked.


End file.
